Sorry,Sora
by keyblade-master
Summary: it may seem like an angst, but it isn't, if you ask me this site depretly needs sora+kairi fics, I re-uploaded chapter 1 and changed all the cpitilization errors so it should be easier to read now
1. Hollow Bastion

Sorry, Sora

By: keyblade-master

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: hey my first fic, although I have done writing before, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Hollow Bastion

"You don't have what it takes to save kairi...Here why don't you go play hero?" those words haunting sora, like a ghost that won't give up, he had been wandering aimlessly around Hollow Bastion for at least an hour now, beast had came with him, he was searching for someone named "belle" but that didn't seem important to him.

As he walked against the railing towards the gate that now appeared to be un-locked, as he stepped near the gate a heartless jumped from behind.

"Ahhh....get off me, damn it, you stupid heartless" sora threw the heartless off of himself and dashed at it with the wooden-sword and tried to destroy it but the wooden-sword didn't do much damage, lucky for him beast was there to obliterate the heartless in one swift blow.

After that they continued on and opened the gate but sora couldn't keep his mind straight he was thinking about to many things...

*Kairi...are you still alive?...No more like will you be able to come back?...Damn it why did this happen? I wish I could just throw it all away, and be back home with Riku and ...Kairi...* Sora paused at the thought, thinking about kairi only made things worse he had to stop thinking about it.

"Beast, do you know where to go now?" Asked sora trying to clear his mind of thoughts.

"Yes, the center area should be up ahead"

"Okay" *Maybe I'll find them there...I hope* The both of them continued along the path sora deep in his thoughts without the keyblade he was powerless and needed beast to destroy the heartless for him.

As they continued they reached an area that looked like it would crumble at any moment.

"We should be cautious here" Beast said without looking at Sora his eyes fixed ahead.

"Okay...I'll try to be careful" Beast passed easily but Sora not paying attention walked in the wrong place and the floor crumbled quickly beneath him.

"Whoa!?!" Sora began to fall caught with fear the ceiling was falling away faster and faster.

"Sora!" Beasts voice was fading and barely understandable.

*It's happening again, I'm falling" Sora fell faster and faster until he hit the ground hard his head screaming in agony, it felt like someone was splitting his head in two slowly, he let out a scream then blacked out....

"Sora, wake up you lazy bum" The voice was familiar but sora was still recovering he slowly opened his eyes and... 

"Kairi!?!" Sora jumped up from where he was and ran up to her, inches away from her he didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing he thought of and embraced her not wanting to let go.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered softly not wanting to ruin the moment.

"There's so much that I want to tell you, about everything I've seen and about all the worlds out there..."

"Sora, all that matters right now is that we're here together right now and..."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Sora...I can only stay here for a little while..." 

"What!?! Kairi you can't go not after all the time I've spent looking for you" franticly Sora held on to Kairi as if it would prevent her from going away.

"Sora, let me explain, I can only stay here for a while I have enough energy to come back for a short while" Explaining this to Sora was hard since he didn't want to believe it, he loved Kairi too much for her to leave again.

"Kairi..." Sora paused he didn't know what to say first, about what had happened, pirates, flying, the undersea world, but ultimately he decided on something important.

"Kairi I love you..." Sora blurted out.

"Hehe, I love you too Sora" they slowly leaned closer and closer until, their lips finally met, Sora had been waiting to do this for a long time and it was better then he had ever thought, considering how long it had been since the destruction of destiny island, as they finally broke apart...

"Kairi, I'll never leave you again, no matter what" Kairi put her head on his chest and its about time our lovers rounded the bases.(A/N...lol)

Sora woke up slowly forgetting what had happened, then he noticed Kairi and the night came back to him in full detail.

"Wow" Was all that Sora was able to come up with. Then Kairi slowly woke up.

"Hmm, ugh, Sora?" Sairi looked up at Sora who was grinning like an idiot.

"Yea Kairi?" Sora thinking that nothing could possible go wrong now. 

"I'm sorry, sora but I have to go now..." her words deep with regret.

"What!?! Wait you can't!" Sora tried everything he could but Kairi was leaving him again.

"Don't worry I'm nearby..." her voice faded and Sora was left alone. He drew out his sword and continued down the path in silence until it turned into a new room where...

"Whoa!?! what is that!?!" A giant machine turned around to face sora its mechanical arms swinging around as it drew out its rail gun from its back.

'What the hell is that thing?" The giant robot charged up a shot and fired destroying the wall behind Sora, Sora rolled out of the way and ran at it with the keyblade attacking it rapidly he slide off and it caught him and threw him at the wall.

"Ugh, damn it! Why wont you die?" Enraged Sora cast a fury of spells at it until he realized that it was weak to thundaga (did I spell that right?) 

"Lightning!" a wave of thundaga(I think I spelt it wrong) kept hitting the mechanical mess....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did I do?


	2. Confusion

Sorry, Sora

By: keyblade-master

A/N: Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I couldn't because of fanfiction.net but I'm back now, and thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 2

"Thundaga!" Sora yelled he was getting tired from fighting fast, he skidded to a stop and swung the sword on to his shoulders.

"This is getting to complicated, I'm gonna need help" Sora pointed the keyblade in front of himself and...

"Give me strength!" he had control over the essence that was coming out at first but as it rapidly came out he almost lost the sword...

"Hello!!!!!"

"Genie, help me get rid of this guy!"

"No problem, kid" Genie started firing energy balls at the robot rapidly causing critical damage to it but the robot started to heal itself. (A/N you better know what it is by now, that is if you've played FF8)

"IT'S HEALING!?!" 

"Uh, sorry kid I gotta go now"

POOF

Genie had ran away from the machine leaving Sora alone to face it.

"Damn it..." Sora ran like hell from it dashing through a door at the other end of the room, down a long hallway.

"This thing won't give up!" it continued to hunt Sora down the hall twisted and turned through many passageways, until he reached a dead end with no exit in sight.

*How am I going to get out of this!?! No exit anywhere, no escape...* The robot raised its mechanical arm and stabbed Sora in the stomach, blood sprayed and oozed out of his body everything became blurry he blacked out...again.

"So the keyblade master is utterly powerless without the keyblade itself? Not really as great as you should be, that I see, to many thoughts on your mind? Or maybe not enough? Well that is your decision..." 

"Huh? wh...where am I?" Sora's vision came back to him and a tall figure, wearing old 19th century clothing was standing right in front of him, he had both of his hands in his pockets.

"Ahh, a good question indeed, but before I can tell you that I'm afraid that I will need to dive deeper into your mind"

"...what?"

"Let me demonstrate" he took his right hand out of its pocket and slowly moved it to Sora's head, his fingers just touching his head before the room started to turn, spinning faster and faster, a daze of colors and textures. Sora grew more tired by the second and slowly his eyes closed shut.

He opened his eyes suddenly to a busy street cars zooming in every direction, he looked behind himself to find that he was on the sidewalk and an alley was behind him, never seeing cars before was a generally frightening for him, so he turned around and ran right into the alley, that turned left where he ran into the man again...

"Whoa!...oh it's you" Sora said quickly remembering everything.

"Yes, it is, right now we are inside your mind..."

"My mind? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe I should show you more things that are here, the busy street represents the confusion that goes inside your head, come now, there's plenty more to see" 

"..."

"What you don't believe me?"

"Okay, first you appear out of nowhere and blab on and on about bullsh*t, second you knock me out with your weird thingy and now you expect me to follow you!?! what are you a monkey on steroids? God damn, your stupid!"

"You do not fully understand yet...now come with me"

"Ugh, fine..." Sora not really caring anymore, whoever this guy was he was pissing Sora off.

"Hpm, now what do we have here?" On another street we see several dozen Kairis walking both ways on the street dressed in different outfits each, some maybe that Sora shouldn't be thinking about...

"Obsessed?" the man asked with one eyebrow raised

"Oh, uh that hee hee well I can explain that ya see..."

"No need, I think it's in my best interest not to know"

"Uh, ok whatever you say*thank God*"

"Let's continue I don't think I want to be around here too long, I'm afraid that the keyblade master will start thinking in ways that he shouldn't, very distractive ways"

"Hey, what did I say earlier? Can we go?"

"Fine as you wish..." They took right and turned into another alley this was full of several clones of him and Riku fighting...

"I see your mind is constantly thinking about the girl in the previous room and about you and this boy's eternal conflict, maybe things would be easier if you could clear your mind?"

"What are you getting at? Sounds like something they say in Stars Wars..."

"If you ever want to defeat the heartless you're going to need to be thinking clearly, you understand now?"

"Kind of I guess"

"Then let's leave here, your in worse condition then I thought..."

*This guy is boring me to death, but what else can I do?* Again they walked, until they reached a portal that was swirling with several different colors almost hypnotic.

"This will lead us to another world without use of a Gummi Ship, it is relatively safe although wherever we end up might not be..." then he proceeded into the portal and vanished.

"O.K. then guess I might as well go..." Sora followed in the same fashion as the man...

Bright white was everywhere almost blinding, then Sora saw something...

"Kairi!?! Are you here?" The figure revealed to be Kairi, she slowly turned around and faced him

"Sora?" Sora ran for her as soon as he got close he embraced her and kissed her his lips slowly meeting hers, but as soon as he got there he was taken away, the light got too intense.

"Ahhh! My eyes, there..." The light grew too intense and Sora appeared in the middle of a fire fight bullets zooming each way he ran for cover and found a crate to hide behind.

"This is Alpha to Bravo team, send back-up immediately Seal Team 10 is down, heavy casualties! I repeat send back-up immediately Seal Team 10 is down, what the!?! The bullets are coming too fast" The navy captain then got a bullet directly through his head, multiple bodies were piling up, it was night outside and Sora had no clue what to do.

Several minutes later there was dead silence, not a single sound, Sora emerged from his spot and looked around, he was in another part of Hollow Bastion! That meant that Kairi was nearby...

"Kairi are you here?" Sora's question echoed in the air, it was an eerie silence and Sora was getting cold he looked for the nearest exit and went through it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that had no fighting in it...*ducks to avoid being hit by glass bottles* but hell every chapter can't have fighting...actually they can, but there'll be more next chapter =) so c-ya


End file.
